1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, image processing apparatuses and methods that correct color shading of a captured image by using various shading estimations.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus divides a captured image into a plurality of blocks and corrects color shading of the captured image by using various statistical values of the blocks.